Practice At Parenthood
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot (possible Short Story). With Mal, Ben, Malice, Bree, Amy, Henry and their friends away from Auradon Prep doing various things, Justin and his girlfriend are asked to parent Dizzy when a magic outburst from Ellie causes her to regress to a ine month old baby.


**The OC named Justin does not belong to me. He belongs to Boris Yeltsin, who also sent me the idea for this One Shot. The OC mentioned named Amy belongs to PinkSakura271. The OC mentioned named Malice belongs to MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery. The OC's mentioned named Bree, Henry and Ellie do belong to me however. Hope you guys like this x**

* * *

Justin was currently sat out in the courtyard, his tall, athletic frame resting against a tree comfortably with a smile on his face. But the smile wasn't caused by the warm spring Saturday, it was caused by the brunette who was comfortably curled into his side. The fact that she was going out with him never ceased to amaze him. The black haired teen came to Auradon in the second lot of Villain Kids along with Dizzy and others. From what he had heard of the brunette he expected her to be a stuck up royal who wouldn't give him the time of day, so when he asked Audrey to the dance he had expected to be rejected. But instead she had agreed making him extremely happy.

That was over a year ago and Justin and Audrey's relationship was only getting stronger. Of course Audrey's Grammie wasn't happy she was dating a VK but the brunette didn't care. She loves Justin and that's all that matters to her. But they were now 18 and in their senior year, meaning they were now worrying about what would happen after their graduation in two months.

They were enjoying the peace that this Spring morning offered, lost in their own thoughts. But their peaceful morning was interrupted when they saw Charleigh Charming running towards them. "Audrey, Justin, Fairy Godmother needs to see you. She said it's urgent." The 16 year old blonde rushed out, as she tried to catch her breath.

The couple couldn't help but shared a confused look before Justin stood and then helped Audrey to her feet. "Thank you, Charleigh." The pair said in unison before heading into Auradon Prep.

It wasn't long before they found themselves facing a very familiar door, but confusion set in as they heard a baby crying from inside the office. Confused the brunette princess knocked on the door, opening it when they heard a familiar voice say "Come in." As they entered the room, Justin closed the door behind them and the pair grew even more confused ad Fairy Godmother turned to face them holding what appeared to be a newborn baby. "Ah Justin, Audrey, thank you for coming so fast. Have a seat, I need to speak with you." The Headmistress said and the two teens sat on the chairs near the desk, holding each others hands.

"What's going on Fairy Godmother? Who is the baby?" Justin asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

With a smile Fairy Godmother placed the now sleeping baby in the bassinet before sitting opposite them. "The baby is Dizzy." The older woman stated, shocking the two teens in front of her. "Unfortunately Ellie and Chad were arguing and something was said to make Ellie's magic get out of control. Dizzy got caught in the magical outburst and was turned into a baby. She in now about a month old." Fairy Godmother explained to Justin and Audrey, who were sat there with wide eyes.

Shocked Justin looked at Dizzy before turning back to Fairy Godmother. "Damn. IS she okay? I mean she isn't injured of hurt in any way from it is she?" He asked. He has always been protective of Dizzy. When Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos left for Auradon they asked him to keep an eye on the young girl, something he was more then happy to agree to. Now she was one month old he couldn't help but become protective again.

"She's fine, other then being one month old again." The Headmistress told the eighteen year old. "The reason I wanted to talk to you is that Dizzy is going to need someone to look after her. Would you two be open to it?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Both Justin and Audrey let out a shocked breath at the Headmistress' question. "What about Mal or Evie? Or anyone she is closer to?" Audrey asked. It wasn't that she didn't like Dizzy or that she didn't like babies but this was a shock and she was never really that close to the girl.

With a gently smile Fairy Godmother turned to face the two teens. "Mal and Ben are currently touring the Kingdoms with Bree and Malice, Amy and Henry are away on holiday celebrating their early graduation, Evie and Doug are away at some fashion thing, Jay and Lonnie are at a fencing tournament and Jane and Carlos are settling into college after graduating early." The Headmistress told them. "I wouldn't ask but you were the only two here who I would fully trust with looking after Dizzy. It wouldn't be for very long, just until I find a more permanent solution." She explained. "Now obviously I am not going to force you into this, if you don't want to do it that's fine. But Ben has said if you are okay with this he will have Mal magic his credit card to you so you can buy everything you need to look after her. Also you will be moving into the apartment at the back of the school so it will be easier for you to look after Dizzy."

As if on cue Dizzy began crying. Without thinking about what she was doing Audrey immediately stood and walked over to the baby, picking her up and cradling her to her chest. Almost instantly Dizzy stopped crying and Audrey looked over at her boyfriend, trying to convey her message without speaking. Something that Justin understood immediately. Turning to Fairy Godmother the black haired teen smiled. "We'll look after her." He stated before sharing a smile with his girlfriend. It would be hard but together he knew they could do it. They had each other and that was all they needed to get through whatever was thrown at them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this. Question; should I leave it as a One Shot or turn it into a short story? Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
